Smitten Levin
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: While chasing Mikey, Kevin spots Gwen and spends time with her. Raph comes to the angered Mikey and reminds him the times Kevin falls in love with girls.


**Smitten Levin**

**Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Force) as Tom**

**Michelanglo (TMNT 2003 as a turtle tot) as Jerry**

**Rapheal (TMNT 2003 as a turtle tot) as Devil Mouse**

**Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) as the main girl**

**Stella (winx) as the beach girl**

**Ruby (Trollz) as the Dinner girl**

**Sam (iCarly) as the cowgirl**

**Musa (winx) as the balcony girl**

**Mindy (My Character as a pup) as Jerry's Crush**

**Sue (My Character as a pup) as Devil Mouse's Crush**

* * *

The scene shows a door and a Turtle wearing an orange bandana with a belt is carrying scissors while running away. This is Mikey. He hid and looked inside until he runs off as Kevin Levin comes out and holds his shirt which is paper dolls-like because Mikey cut his shirt like that.

Kevin: When I catch that Turtle, I'm going to cut him into Turtle Pieces!

he told the audience.

Kevin chases after Mikey and catches him. Kevin stops, holds Mikey by the belt and is ready to cut him in half but he stops and looks at something with a smile. There was a girl with red hair, green eyes, blue sweater vest in a white shirt with a black skirt and black pantehose and black mary janes. She is Gwen who is reading. Kevin threw away Mikey and the scissors, spins around the roof post, and wolf whistles.

Gwen noticed the whistle and stares at Kevin. Gwen giggles while blushing and hides her face behind the book. Kevin smiles as he spins around the post and strikes towards Gwen as he points at her with his body like a sign with his tongue out.

Mikey comes up and sees this. He sighs in frustration as he leans against the post and watch the couple. Suddenly, his brother Raph came out of nowhere, glares at this moment, and turns to Mikey.

Raph: There goes your little playmate! Every time he sees a dame, he falls in love. Every time he falls in love, it means trouble - for you.

Mikey just stared at him with a glare and said, Mikey: Yeah, I know but why Raphie?

Raph: Remember the little sun & moon fairy girl down at the beach?

Raph asked, pointing behind his shoulder as the flash turns black.

Raph: She was laying there minded her own business.

* * *

We see Kevin at the beach walking pass a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, a orange bathing suit top and a orange skirt with brown sandals that have pink gems on them and orange sunglasses; she's Stella from winx. She was reading a book while lying on her stomach until she heard noises and looks up. The trash can converts into a slot machine which turns up three lemons, sending Kevin out of the can directly into the girl's lap.

Kevin: Hey there, I'm Kevin Levin.

Kevin greeted picking up the lemon and winks his eyebrows at her.

Stella scoffs and turns away. Kevin drinks her soda. Kevin reclines in Stella 's lap, pleased with his efforts but she isn't. Suddenly a tomato and a banana peel proceed to land on him. Kevin looks in the picnic basket as more food is thrown out of it and sees Mikey eating salami from some sandwiches, and then picking up an egg.

Mikey: Oh boy, I love picnics at the beach.

he said about to eat the egg until he saw Kevin.

Kevin was going to hit Mikey with the flyswatter but Mikey throws the two eggs and two olives into Kevin's eyes making eyeballs. Kevin picks up Mikey on a piece of celery but Mikey takes bites out of the celery and through Kevin's hand making him let go of the celery and scream in pain. Mikey falls into a soda bottle and gets stuck.

Mikey: Uh-oh, this isn't good.

he told the audience as he tries to get out.

Kevin: Ah-ha!

Kevin grabs the soda bottle, shakes it, and points it up. Mikey prays until the bottle shoots him into the ocean's dock. Mikey got up with a shell on his head and glares at Kevin until the flash ended.

* * *

Back with Raph and Mikey...

Raph: That's what I say, what did you get out of that... Trouble. Nothing but trouble! And how about that other little number when he invited over for dinner?

Another flashback shows, Mikey is eating the butter and crackers. Kevin goes to him and bops him with a spoon. Mikey stops and falls over knocked out. Kevin rushes to the telephone, dials a number, and waits for an answer. At another house, a phone is ringing as a hand grabs it and puts it on her ear. It was a girl with brown eyes, Her outfit is white and red, with blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair is spikey and is shaped like a star, with a gem is red and shaped like a star. She is Ruby.

Ruby: Hello?

Kevin: _Hello, Ruby. It's Kevin Levin._

he said on the other line.

Ruby: Kevin!

Kevin: _Would you like to come over to have dinner with me?_

Ruby: Oh I'd love to come to dinner!

As she hangs the phone up, the scene shows Kevin tying Mikey a rope around him, puts a chef's hat on him, and puts a tray of olives on him. Kevin pokes Mikey's behind telling him to give olives to Ruby. He balances and walks toward Ruby, as she takes an olive. Kevin pulls Mikey back to him and puts the tray down. Kevin puts his spoon in his Soup and gives it to Mikey to blow it out.

Mikey: Oh boy!

he groaned in frustration and blows the heat off the soup.

Kevin gets the soup, dips another, and gives it Mikey. Mikey blows it, drinks some of Kevin's soup, steps onto his spoon, and when Kevin pulled his soup up, Mikey proceeds to spit the soup into Kevin's face.

Kevin: Why you-! How about Roasted Turtle?

Kevin places the spoon with Mikey on top of it directly above a candle's flame. When it heated up, Mikey yelps in pain while it burns his feet, and then his bottom. He shoots off the spoon and landing onto some butter, which melts on contact.

* * *

Back with Raph and Mikey, Raph was laughing.

Raph: That was a hot one!

Raph said making Mikey angry.

Raph: And if that don't prove what I'm talking about, what happen to you when he fell for that cute little cowgirl?

Raph sighed.

Raph: Not that there was anything wrong with her.

The scene shows a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, a black top with a blue vest, gray skirt, and black shoes, including a black cowgirl hat; she is Sam. Sam puts on her lip gloss before she said,

Sam: There!

until she saw Kevin walking towards her. He was wearing a tan hat, a black scarf, a gray vest, gray gloves, and big baggy cowboy pants with chain noises as he walks. He puts his foot on the porch next to her.

He tips his hat up to her. Kevin takes out a white clothe and a package, he puts powder in the white cloth, and wraps the white cloth. Kevin gets out Mikey who's wearing a brown hat and forces him to stick his tongue out to lick the end of the wrap until he puts Mikey down. Kevin throws the cigarette in the air, shoots it with his gun, catches it with his mouth, smokes the entire cigarette, throws the other one away, and puffs out words that says, 'HOWDY' to Sam.

* * *

Back with Raph and Mikey...

Raph: And what were you?

Raph asked him.

Raph: Hop-along chum. Sucker. Dope!

As Raph and Mikey glared in different directions until Raph gasped as he jumps up. Raph points and said,

Raph: Look!

Mikey looks in the direction Raph is pointing. It shows Kevin and Gwen in the garden sitting on a fountain. Kevin whispers something in Gwen's ear but she giggles and pushes him lightly. Raph gasped.

Raph: We got to break this thing up before he starts serenade her.

Raph explained but Mikey just stood there mad. Raph: Or can you take that again?

Raph puts his hands on his head.

Raph: Whoa! I can still hear it!

Raph then shows Mikey playing a cello.

Raph: Him smitten that big ole fiddle and singing "Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby"!

* * *

The scene shows Kevin playing the big fiddle and singing, "You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby!

Kevin: **The way you're acting lately makes me doubt **

On a balcony is a asian girl with blusih black hair and is a music fairy in red; She's Musa. Kevin goes to her and pumps up muscles and plays the fiddle with his foot.

**You is still my baby-baby  
Seems my flame in your heart's done gone out  
A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change**

Inside a room, Mikey is sleeping until he wakes up

Mikey: What's that noise?

Mikey climbs out of bed and looks to see where the noise is coming from. He sees Kevin singing and playing the big fiddle.

**Is you is or is you ain't my baby  
Maybe baby's found somebody new  
Or is my baby still my baby true?**

Mikey comes back in bed and tries to close his ears. He goes to his bed, and holds his nose and waves his hand saying,

Mikey: It stinks!

Mikey tries to close his ears until he went under his pillow to ignore the noise. The fiddle made everything shake while Mikey is being bounced off his bed and onto the floor. As he bounces, he crosses his arms and bounces under a table until a flower pot hits his head but he still is bouncing ending the flashback.

* * *

Back with Raph and Mikey, Raph gives Mikey mini TNT.

Raph: Now this ought to bust up that romance fast. Raph explained.

Raph: And you'll need something for a hot foot,

he said, giving him a pack of matches.

Raph: And there's nothing like a hatpin to put over your pert.

Raph turns Mikey around and slaps his back.

Raph: And get going before there's anymore trouble.

Mikey said,

Mikey: Yes, sir!

as he marches towards Kevin and Gwen.

Raph chuckled evilly while rubbing his hands together and said,

Raph: And if this won't start it, nothing will.

As Mikey marches towards the couple, a female golden retriever mutant that wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt she was Mindy. she was watching him as he pass by her. Mikey stops and looks at the girl. Mindy giggles the same way as Gwen Mikey points at Mindy with his body like Kevin did with his tongue out.

Raph saw this and slaps his forehead in frustration. Raph: I've been double-crossed and by a dame!

Raph exclaimed, as he puts his hand behind his back and walks around.

Raph: Every time a dame comes into my life, I'm in trouble.

Suddenly, another golden retriever mutant that wore a light pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with dark pink gloves to match the skirt, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip She was Sue. Came out of nowhere standing next to a pole while Raph is talking.

Raph: Why do we have to have dames?

Raph yells as he sees Sue.

Raph: Why-?

Raph pauses and sees Sue and he said to the audience,

Raph: And what's wrong with dames?

Raph turns around and points his body at her like Kevin and Mikey did with his tongue hanging out as Sue giggles ending the cartoon.


End file.
